<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sure as a star by hearth_goddess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682343">sure as a star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess'>hearth_goddess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tuggoffelees Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Misto is Katherine, Tugger is Jack, i am cats trash first and newsies trash second, mentions of OCs - Freeform, mentions of alonzo/cassandra, mentions of demestrap, newsies au, yes the title is from once and for all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tugger betrays his family, believing that he was protecting them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mistoffelees confronts him, a plan is hatched, and feelings are realized</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tuggoffelees Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sure as a star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tuggoffelees week Day 4: Favorite AU</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Newsies AU time!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <div class="center">Mistoffelees</div>
</h3>
<p>
Mistoffelees ran towards Grizabella’s theater, spotting the singer standing outside, worry on her face. 
</p>
<p>
“Did you see him? Where is he?” He asked quickly, stopping in front of her. 
</p>
<p>
Grizabella put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him inside. “He came in less than a minute ago.” Mistoffelees could hear the chanting of the newsies as Tugger stepped into their midst. Grizabella sighed, shaking her head. “I don’t think this is going to go well.”
</p>
<p>
The newsies were all gathered around the stage and in the seats, watching Tugger eagerly as the blonde spoke. As Mistoffelees moved forward, Jemima waved eagerly at him, and the black-haired reporter couldn’t help but give her a small smile in return. 
</p>
<p>
He met Bombalurina’s eyes, however, and the two shared a worried look.
</p>
<p>
“I’ve talked with Mr. Claw personally. He says that if we disband the union, he will put the prices back.” Tugger said, and there was a moment of silent shock before the theater filled with shouts of disbelief and anger. “Now, I think we should take the deal!” He continued to talk, but the voices of the other newsies drowned him out.
</p>
<p>
Alonzo approached Tugger with fury in his eyes and shoved him back. Tugger stumbled back towards the waiting figure of Billy McCaw, who gave Tugger a snide smile and handed over a small stack of bills. 
</p>
<p>
Mistoffelees’ heart dropped. 
</p>
<p>
The newsies angrily left the theater, most returning to their own boroughs and home, and Munkustrap led their own little band back to their lodging house, Mistoffelees following them. The entire group was silent as they walked up to the bunkroom, some of the younger newsies already sleeping or holding back tears. 
</p>
<p>
“What are we going to do about the rooftop?” Etcetera asked quietly from her spot on George’s back. 
</p>
<p>
Mistoffelees looked at the young girl. “The rooftop?”
</p>
<p>
“It was Jerrie and his spot.” Rumpleteazer said, her voice almost inaudible as she clung to Cassandra’s arm, the older girl hugging her close. 
</p>
<p>
“Do… do you mind if I go up there?” Mistoffelees asked, looking at Demeter and Bombalurina. The two sisters shrugged, Bombalurina moving to sit down on her bed with a small groan, leaning against the bedpost.
</p>
<p>
Electra pointed over to one of the windows as she walked over to join Bombalurina, resting against her shoulder and closing her eyes. “Take that fire escape.”
</p>
<p>
Mistoffelees nodded in thanks, and approached the window, taking a breath before stepping out and climbing up the fire escape.
</p><h3>
  <div class="center">Tugger</div>
</h3>
<p>Tugger tried not to cry as he walked away from Grizabella’s theater. The faces of the other newsies kept running through his mind.</p>
<p>
Demeter and Bombalurina, his sisters, his seconds, looking at him with betrayal and hurt. 
</p>
<p>
Tumblebrutus, his brother in all but blood, confusion and denial in his eyes.
</p>
<p>
Jemima. Sweet, innocent Jemima who just wanted to help her brother. 
</p>
<p>
Munkustrap, who had become like a brother to Tugger, staring at him in disbelief. 
</p>
<p>
Rumpleteazer. Watching the hope dying in her eyes had made his heart clench.
</p>
<p>
She didn’t know, though. None of them did. He did it for them. They needed to stop the strike. Macavity was going to win, anyway. He had the money, he had the power. 
</p>
<p>
He had <i>Mungojerrie</i>.
</p>
<p>
Tugger couldn’t do that to Rumpleteazer. Her brother was in the Refuge, and Tugger needed to save him. 
</p>
<p>
He couldn’t let Macavity hurt Mungojerrie. He couldn’t Macavity separate Munkustrap and Jemima. 
</p>
<p>
Tugger had to do whatever he could to keep the newsies together. 
</p>
<p>
They were a family.
</p>
<p>
He reached the lodging house and knew that he couldn’t go inside. Everyone would be there. Hell, Alonzo had probably stayed the night instead of returning to Brooklyn. He walked around the building to the fire escape, and began to climb up, quietly moving past the windows. When he reached the window into the bunkroom, he couldn’t stop himself from looking in. 
</p>
<p>
Demeter was half-asleep, her head on Munkustrap’s shoulder as the brown-haired boy held a sleeping Jemima tightly in his arms, his chin resting on top of his head as he watched the rest of the newsies.
</p>
<p>
Victoria, Plato, Tumblebrutus, and Pouncival were playing a solemn game of cards together, Tumblebrutus having to stop occasionally to stubbornly wipe his eyes. 
</p>
<p>
Alonzo was leaning against one of the bunks with Cassandra and Rumpleteazer, the two girls talking quietly with each other.
</p>
<p>
The other newsies were strewn about the bunkroom, some sleeping, some just sitting by themselves, and some talking quietly. The lack of energy in the room made Tugger fill with guilt, and he continued to climb up the fire escape.  
</p>
<p>
“That was some show you put on back there.” Mistoffelees remarked as Tugger reached the rooftop. 
</p>
<p>
The sight of the black-haired reporter holding Tugger’s drawings in his hands made the blonde start, but he quickly recovered, scowling slightly. “What are you doing here?”
</p>
<p>
Mistoffelees glanced up with a raised eyebrow. “Electra showed me up here.”
</p>
<p>
“What, did she say you could go through my stuff too?” Tugger snapped, grabbing the drawings from Mistoffelees, making the other boy step back in surprise. 
</p>
<p>
“They were sticking out over there, and I didn’t know what they were!” He replied sharply. Tugger ignored him and quickly rolled the drawings up, trying not to look at the final memories he had of the Refuge. “These drawings… they’re drawings of the Refuge, aren’t they? Is this really what it’s like there? Four kids to a bed, rats everywhere and vermin?”
</p>
<p>
“What, a little different than the palace you’ve grown up in?” Tugger spat, whirling around to glare at Mistoffelees. 
</p>
<p>
“Growltiger told my father you were arrested stealing clothing and food.” Mistoffelees said quietly. “This is why, isn’t it? You stole to feed those kids!” Tugger bit his lip, focusing on organizing his drawings as Mistoffelees talked. “I don’t understand it! If you were willing to go to jail for them, how could you turn your back on them now?”
</p>
<p>
Tugger whirled around angrily. “I don’t think you’re one to talk about turning on people!”
</p>
<p>
Mistoffelees narrowed his eyes. “I never turned on you or anyone else.”
</p>
<p>
“No, you just lied to us and double-crossed us to your father!” Tugger said accusingly. 
</p>
<p>
“My father? My father has eyes on every corner of this city! He doesn’t need me spying for him!” Mistoffelees shouted. “And I never lied to you! I just didn’t tell you everything.” Tugger scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I told you I worked for the Sun, and I did. I told you my professional name is Jones, and it is. You never asked for my real one.”
</p>
<p>
“I wouldn’t think I had to unless I knew I was dealing with a backstabber!” Tugger exclaimed.
</p>
<p>
“I’d rather die than use my father’s last name, Tugger!” Mistoffelees snapped, his voice breaking. “He’s a monster, and has hurt my sisters and I since we were children. He locks my sisters away if they ever do anything that mildly annoys him! There are days that I don’t even see them because they’ve been put away in the basement before I was able to help them!” The black-haired reporter had angry tears in his eyes as he stepped closer to Tugger, jabbing him in the chest with a finger. “Don’t you dare call me a backstabber, Tugger. I don’t use my father’s name because I want to protect my sisters. Using my professional name keeps my actions from being traced back to my father. That’s the only way I managed to convince him to allow me to become a reporter.”
</p>
<p>
Mistoffelees crossed his arms and stepped back, closing his eyes tightly. Tugger deflated, feeling his anger leaving him. He thought back to his brief few nights in the basement of Macavity’s office. He thought of the two girls he had met there, both Tumblebrutus’ age. One a quiet, but sweet, redhead and the other a curly-haired spitfire. He hadn’t seen it before, but now he could. 
</p>
<p>
The determination in their eyes. 
</p>
<p>
The protectiveness of the curly-haired girl. 
</p>
<p>
The comforting smiles the redhead continuously gave him throughout his stay. 
</p>
<p>
Their names came back to Tugger, and he glanced over at Mistoffelees. “Your sisters… their names are Hestia and Jubilee, aren’t they?” The reporter gave him a quick nod, and Tugger smiled slightly. “I met them. Macavity threw me in the basement after Fiddle and Griddlebone took me away. They’re sweet girls. That Jubilee’s one feisty kid, though.” 
</p>
<p>
“She’s always been like that. Her and Etta are like yin and yang, attached at the hip.” Mistoffelees whispered, a tiny, fond smile on his face. “They’re everything to me.” His voice was shaking, and he gripped the railing tightly, his knuckles turning white. “Seeing Munkustrap with Jemima… it just makes me want to fight against my father more.I just want to get my girls away from him.” He looked back at Tugger. 
</p>
<p>
“That’s why we need this strike, Tugger.  To save all the innocent kids that my father has hurt. The kids trapped in the refuge, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Etta and Jojo. All those kids deserve to feel safe, and they deserve to feel like equals.” 
</p>
<p>
Tugger nodded, looking over the rail of the rooftop towards the city. “We have to do it.”
</p>
<p>
“I need to know you didn’t cave for the money, Tugger.” Mistoffelees said quickly.
</p>
<p>
“No!” Tugger exclaimed, hurt in his voice at the very thought of betraying his family for money. “I told the kids the truth. You’ve got them beat when you’ve got the other guy on the ground eating pavement. Macavity’s powerful. We’ve got no plan.”
</p>
<p>
Mistoffelees’ face flooded with relief, and he and Tugger stared at each other for a brief moment, something passing between them before MIstoffelees suddenly grinned. “Oh, but I do.” Tugger frowned slightly. “Really, Tugger? You’re the only one who’s allowed to have good ideas?”
</p>
<p>
“I didn’t say that.”
</p>
<p>
“Now would be a good time to shut up.” Mistoffelees said, but the twinkle in his eyes made Tugger relax. “The strike was your idea, the rally was Munk’s, but my idea is going to take us to the finish line.” He held out a folded-up paper, grinning slightly. Tugger took the paper, and opened it up, reading it through quickly. 
</p>
<p>
“<i>‘The Children’s Crusade’</i>?” He asked quietly. 
</p>
<p>
“<i>‘For the sake of all the kids in every sweatshop, factory, and slaughterhouse in this city, I beg you… join us’</i>.” Mistoffelees recited. “Tugger, with those words, the strike stopped being about just the newsies! You challenged our entire generation! If we publish this with one of your drawings and handed it out to every worker under the age of eighteen and had them all stay home… or better, to come to Newsies Square! Even my father wouldn’t be able to ignore that!” Mistoffelees laughed slightly, touching Tugger’s arm. 
</p>
<p>
Tugger grinned slightly at the reporter’s amusement. “Except there’s no way to print it.” 
</p>
<p>
Mistoffelees scoffed, and went quiet for a moment. At the same time, both boys’ eyes widened, and they looked at one another. 
</p>
<p>
“The press…” Mistoffelees said quietly.
</p>
<p>
“In the basement.” Tugger finished, his grin growing. “You’re a genius, Mistoffelees!” He pulled him into a hug, lifting him off the ground. Mistoffelees laughed slightly in surprise, looking down at Tugger with a small smile. Tugger looked into the reporter’s eyes and paused, releasing him and stepping back, coughing slightly. “What is this for you? Am I kidding myself, or is there something between us?”
</p>
<p>
Mistoffelees smiled slightly. “Of course there is.”
</p>
<p>
“Don’t just say that like it happens every day!” Tugger said defensively, moving away and shaking his head with a heavy sigh. “Listen, I know that guys like you don’t go for guys like me!” Mistoffelees stepped closer, gently reaching up and touching Tugger’s cheek.
</p>
<p>
“You snuck up on me, Tugger.” he told him gently, and Tugger leaned into his touch. “I didn’t even see it coming.”
</p>
<p>
Tugger wrapped his arms around Mistoffelees’ waist and pulled him close, pressing their foreheads together. 
</p>
<p>
“For sure?”
</p>
<p>
“For sure.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The character of Jubilee belongs to the wonderful @queencurlycrown on tumblr</p>
<p> </p>
<p>this is an AU that I’ve been thinking about for a while, and I was really excited that this was one of the prompts, because I finally got to put some work into it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There might be a full-length Newsies AU story in the works soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>